Calimshan
|religions = Azuth, Ibrandul, Ilmater, Shar, Sharess, Talos, Tyr |imports = Food, slaves, wizards |exports = Armor, books, gems, jewelry, leather goods, mercenaries, minor magic items, pearls, pottery, rare herbs, rope, ships, silk, spices, weapons, wine |alignment = }} Calimshan is a nation which covers the southern corner of West Faerûn, including the Calim desert and the Spider Swamp. Calishite is the name given to an inhabitant of Calimshan. The term "Calimite" is a severe insult. Calishites is also used to describe the human ethnicity type that looks like they come from Calimshan. Successor of Coramshan, Calimshan's capital is the sprawling port-city of Calimport, home to emperor Syl-Pasha Ralan el Persakhal and the many powerful wealthy nobles called pashas. Other major cities includes Memnon and the coastal city of Schamedar. The pervading view of the average Calishite is they are the rightful rulers of all the land south and west of the Sea of Fallen Stars. They have a tendency to look on the northen cultures as being short lived barbarian cultures barely being worthy of notice. This however does not stop them with trading with these nations as they are trading rivals with Waterdeep. Climate From the deserts to western shores to the swamps in the east and plains in between, Calimshan provides for for a range of environs. Trade This like the other nations in the Land of Intrigue, is built heavily on trade and the culture is as built around trade as any other nation. Society As with the rest of Faerun, this is a heavily human country. The history of the Calishites has led them to have deeply rooted ties to the Genies and Efreeties that long since have left the lands. The blood of these beings is said to still be with its peoples lending for exceptional skill in the arcane arts of fire. Status Status is measured not in wealth in and of itself but in the ability to live comfortably in that wealth. As such they look down upon those that live off the charity of others and those that adventure. In addition to the desire for the status and wealth on the surface, a strong drive for strength in the underworld of trade is also present. A tradition of lying, cheating, backstabbing, blackmail, and respect for the host have made the dealings of this underworld a local fair. Women are not seen as equals except for in this underworld trade. Government The government of Calimshan is composed of a hierarchal government. The largest of these governments is located in Calimport the capital. Each city models its system after the imperfect system of the capital city. At the head of each hierarchy is a Pasha. The Syl-Pasha Ralan el Pesarkhal is the supreme ruler who is located in the grand palace in Calimport and he will never take audience, not even for a deity. The Grand-Vizier might listen to important matters, but this is one of the greatest flaws of the Calimshan government. Like the Syl-Pasha, the neighboring Pashas divy power to thier Sultans. The Sultans divy power to a single Vizier who handles law and order. The Sultan or Prince also gives magistrates the power to handle civil matters such as water, roads, or structures. Inside the cities corruption is rampant and the real power is said to be in the hands of organized crime factions. Outside of the cities are the warlords and bandits who asert dominion of the areas hoping to become sultans themselves or just content with rape and pillaging what they find in a harsh desert land. Other Important Factions Black Raiders Deadly bandits covered in tattoos which indicate the level of their allegiance. Their clothes are completely black with the purpose to strike fear in the caravans traveling between Calimport and Memnon. They leave no one alive in their attacks which lead many to suspect they are a used as a political tool for the Sultans to keep the wealthy merchant class from gaining too much power. Major Geographical Features The Marching Mountains This landmark has three major Calimshan rivers that run through it. Somewhere in the mountains there was once a dwarven kindgdom called High Shalantar. Like many of the Shield dwarf kingdoms this was also abandoned thousands of years ago and is forever lost. There are monasteries scattered in the mountains and some of which act as caretakers of special prisons for the worst drudges of the surrounding cities. The Calim Desert Calimshan is famous for this desert which reflects a definitive Arabian ambience. A single major highway runs through it from Calimport to Memnon where caravans dodge bandits from various raider factions. The most impressive and feared faction of the desert are the Dark Raiders who leave no survivors. The Shining Sea Some of the bluest crystal clear water makes up the Shining Sea. The Sea rests south of Calimshan and links lucrative trade to Chult, the Shaar, Tharsult and countless other places. The Shining Sea is famous for many good reasons, because not only is it a hub of trade for wealthy sea captains, but it is also a wellspring of history and adventure for any swashbuckler or corsair. History Major Cities ; Almraiven : (pop. 43,652) ; Calimport : (pop. 192,795) ; Memnon : (pop. 29,101) ; Suldolphor : (pop. 143,687 in 1374 DR, pop. 0 (annihilated) in 1479 DR) ; Manshaka : (pop. 100,495) (Was the captital city for a short time.) Category:Locations in West Faerûn Category:Nation states